


Lumpy and The Lost Baby Elephant

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Male Friendship, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: While out on a walk, Lumpy meets a Baby Elephant named Wayne and he helps her find her way home.





	Lumpy and The Lost Baby Elephant

It was a warm, sunny day in the forest, and Lumpy was taking a walk outside. He didn’t have to go to work, and he didn’t have anything important to do today, so he decided to just go for a walk and get some fresh air. At one point, however, he heard a trumpeting noise that sounded sad.

“What the?” Lumpy asked himself.

He looked around as he tried to find where the noise was coming from then suddenly there sitting next to a tree was an elephant calf and it was making a sad trumpeting noise.

Lumpy immediately frowned in sadness when he saw the elephant. He couldn't help but walk over to it.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lumpy asked the Baby Elephant.

The baby elephant shook its head in denial.

"No I'm not," said the baby elephant.

Lumpy was surprised that the elephant could talk, but he couldn't focus on that right now.

"What's wrong?" asked Lumpy.

“My name is Wayne and I have just escaped from the circus,” said the baby elephant.

“But... why?” Lumpy wanted to know.

"Well, I was born at the circus and I lived there happily with my mother but then a group of boys tormented me and my mother responded by attacking one of the boys and she lost her temper," said Wayne.

Lumpy gasped. "That's... horrible..."

"After that the Ringmaster sent my mother away back to Africa, leaving me alone," said Wayne.

Lumpy almost tore up from the story. “That’s... awful...”

“So I had no choice but to run away and here I am now lost and alone,” said Wayne and she started to cry.

Lumpy started to cry too as he hugged Wayne.

"What is your name?" Wayne asked Lumpy as she stop crying and wiped her tears away with her trunk.

“My name is Lumpy,” Lumpy replied.

"Well, Mr. Lumpy do you suppose you could help me get back home?" asked Wayne.

“I’ll do whatever I can,” Lumpy reassured her. “I promise.”

"Thanks Mr. Lumpy," said Wayne with a smile.

"How shall we start?" asked Wayne.

“I’m really not sure,” Lumpy admitted.

Lumpy then began to think of an idea of how to get Wayne back home to Africa and then suddenly an idea came to him.

"I know!" he said.

He bent down to Wayne and whispered something into her ear, Wayne smiled as she listened to the idea.

“That’s a great idea,” Wayne told Lumpy when he was finished whispering.

"Now let's go," Lumpy then said.

Wayne got up and began to follow Lumpy as he walked away and so began the adventure to help Wayne find his way home.

"Lumpy what transport are we going to use to get to Africa?" Wayne asked Lumpy.

"I have a friend called Russell," said Lumpy, "He's been sailing the seas for years so I thought maybe he could help us get to Africa."

"Oh, okay," Wayne replied.

Lumpy and Wayne walked through Happy Tree Town until they arrived at Russell’s Pirate Ship house, Lumpy rang the doorbell and he and Wayne waited for a response.

After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal Russell. “Ahoy, there, Lumpy, how can I help ye?” Russell asked.

“Hello Russell. I like you to meet Wayne the baby elephant” said Lumpy gesturing to Wayne.

“Why, ahoy to you too,” Russell replied.

“Hello Russell,” said Wayne, “Lumpy and I were hoping you could help us get to Africa.”

“Aye, of course I will,” Russell replied. “But let me warn you; it be mighty dangerous to get there by sea.”

“I will risk it to see my mother again,” said Wayne.

“And I’ll make sure my new friend will be just fine,” Lumpy replied. “I promise.”

Russell nodded in understanding at their decisions of risking the journey to Africa.

“Ye’ll still need plenty o’ supplies t’ make sure you make it,” Russell then pointed out.

“Very well,” said Lumpy, “Where shall we meet for the journey to Africa?”

“You’ll have to meet me at th’ dock,” Russell pointed out.

“Very well then,” said Lumpy.

Lumpy then showed Wayne the way to the dock.

“Thanks for doing this for me Lumpy,” said Wayne.

“No Problem Wayne,” replied Lumpy.

“Ye be careful out there!” said Russell as Lumpy and Wayne got onto the boat.

“Of course we will Russell,” said Lumpy as Russell got onto the boat too.

“”I’ll be comin’ too, just t’ make sure ye’re safe,” Russell told them.

“Okay,” said Wayne, “It will be great to have two people making sure I will be just fine.”

Both Lumpy and Russell smiled at her in response.

“Let’s set sail ship mates!” said Russell as he walked over to the steering wheel of the ship.

“Okay!” Lumpy and Wayne replied, almost in unison.

The Ship started to sail away from the Harbor and it sailed out into the open the sea, Lumpy and Wayne couldn’t help but look out into the ocean.

“Doesn’t the sea look lovely in the sunlight Lumpy?” asked Wayne.

“It sure does,” Lumpy replied.

“Lumpy, when I get home to my mother, does it mean I have to say goodbye to you?” asked Wayne.

“I guess so,” Lumpy replied, his mood changing when he heard the question.

“But you will come and visit me in Africa whenever you can right?” asked Wayne.

“I will. I promise,” Lumpy replied.

Wayne smiled at what Lumpy had said then suddenly there came the sound of Russell’s voice.

“Land oh!” shouted Russell.

Wayne quickly turned to look at Russell. Lumpy did, too, having heard his voice as well.

“Have we arrived at Africa?” Lumpy asked Russell.

“Aye, it be just over there,” Russell said as he pointed to what looked like a savannah in the distance.

Wayne smiled with joy when she saw Africa in the distance.

“I’m almost home!” said Wayne with excitement.

Lumpy smiled in excitement.

“Thank goodness...!” he said to himself.

The Ship reached the shore of Africa, Russell dropped the anchor into the sea to stop the ship from sailing away and then Lumpy and Wayne got off the ship and onto the African beach.

“Thank you so much, Russell,” Lumpy said.

“Yeah, thank you!” Wayne added, gratefully.

“Aye no problem,” said Russell, “I will be waiting for ya’ when ya come back.”

Lumpy and Wayne walked through the African beach, trying to get to the savanna before it.

“How are we gonna know who your mother is?” Lumpy wanted to know. “There’s lots of elephants that live here...”

“Hmm...” said Wayne as she began to think and then an idea came to her, “I know.”

“What is it?” Lumpy asked.

“I’ll use my trunk to call my mother and that is how we are gonna find her,” said Wayne and she breathed air in through her trunk and then pushed the air out through her trunk causing a trumpting that sounded lost to echo through the jungle.

Lumpy quickly plugged his ears from how loud it was, Wayne stop trumpeting and then listened for a response and sure enough from somewhere in the jungle there came the sound of distance trumpeting.

“I think someone heard you...!” said Lumpy.

"Yes. It's sound like my mother," said Wayne.

“Then that must mean...”

Before Lumpy could finish his sentence, he heard some loud footsteps. The loud footsteps came closer and closer.

“Is it... really...?” Lumpy thought to himself.

Finally an elephant - much larger than Wayne - came out form the jungle.

“Wayne!” said the elephant with a gasp.

“Mama!” Wayne replied with a smile of joy.

Lumpy smiled as he watched Wayne and her mother hug each other.

“Isn’t that sweet?” he asked quietly to himself. He wiped a single tear from his eye with his forefinger.

“Lumpy thank you so much for bringing me home to my mama,” said Wayne.

“Yeah. Thank you Mr. Moose,” said Wayne’s mother.

“You’re welcome,” Lumpy said with a smile.

“Well, I must be going back to the Happy Tree Friends Forest now,” Lumpy then said.

“Okay, then,” Wayne said. “Goodbye, Lumpy, and don’t forget to visit sometime!”

“Don’t worry I will,” said Lumpy.

“Come on Wayne,” said Wayne’s mother.

As the elephants walked back into the jungle, Lumpy waved goodbye to them and then he walked all the way back to the African beach where Russell was waiting in his ship.

“It’s time to go Russell,” said Lumpy as he climbed aboard the ship.

“Yar, alright then,” Russell replied as he went over to the steering wheel of the ship.

“I’m going to miss Wayne now she is back home,” said Lumpy as the ship started to sail away from Africa.

“Aye, she be a good elephant,” Russell agreed. “But if ye ever want t’ come back t’ Africa an’ visit her, all ye have t’ do is let me know.”

“Thanks Russell I will,” said Lumpy.

Even when Lumpy had returned to the forest, he hadn’t forgotten about Wayne. He wasn’t going to; he was very happy to have helped her out.

**Meowth: Lumpy did you really help an elephant baby get home?**

**Lumpy: Yep. She couldn’t have been happier.**

**Meowth just rolled his eyes and walked away.**

 

**Lumpy shrugged to himself.**

 

**Lumpy: I guess he just won't believe me...**


End file.
